


Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You

by beetlejuije



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Choking, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Impact Play, Oral Sex, Restraints, Safewords, Sex Toys, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuije/pseuds/beetlejuije
Summary: She’d known Debbie for long enough to read the signs. She knew Debbie well, she knew her desires. She remembered the times they were both drunk and Debbie shamelessly talked about how she wanted to be fucked. She knew how she started to shake her leg when she got horny, how she shifted in her seat uncomfortably, looking for a friction; and she knew that right now she was provoking her because she needed special attention. Debbie would always get what she wanted.
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You

_My girlfriend and I will be there! She’s an amazing person, you will like her oh-so-much! She’s been dying to meet you as well!_

That was the lie Debbie chose for the job. “So we’ll act as if we’re together?” Lou had asked her when she’d found out. One signature, half a million dollars, that’s what Debbie had said. The only thing they had to do was to have dinner with a lovely old couple.

They were in fact a lovely couple, which made Lou have second thoughts about what they were doing, conning them. She’d dove into a conversation about performance art as they all kept nibbling at their meals, when Debbie somehow caught her attention.

She was leaning over the table, her chin propped up on her elbow, laughing at something the waitress was saying. The waitress had seemed starstruck by Debbie the whole night, leaning closer into Debbie’s space at every opportunity, shamelessly eye-fucking her from at the other end of the restaurant when she couldn’t breathe the same air as her. For a split second, Debbie’s eyes found Lou’s and her heel hit Lou’s calf, stroking. Lou then knew it was all completely on purpose. The job was an excuse, she was trying to make her jealous, and it was working.

She’d known Debbie for long enough to read the signs. She knew Debbie well, she knew her desires. She remembered the times they were both drunk and Debbie shamelessly talked about how she wanted to be fucked. She knew how she started to shake her leg when she got horny, how she shifted in her seat uncomfortably, looking for a friction; and she knew that right now she was provoking her because she needed special attention. Debbie would always get what she wanted.

The job went smoothly as they both expected, despite Debbie’s brattiness. She also made her intentions even clearer by slipping her hand between Lou’s legs as they drove back to their place on her bike, complicating things more and more for Lou. All these years, nothing had happened because hey had been friends anyway, they couldn’t have risked their friendship for what could be nothing, so it was hard to figure out what made tonight special. It could be that Debbie didn’t want to hold it back anymore, or she was so heated that she decided to initiate something new.

“Be in my room in five minutes. No more, no less,” Lou commanded sharply when they finally arrived, as she made her way to her room, making sure her voice was showing her anger. So in five minutes, Debbie entered Lou’s room, talking, babbling things about how well the job had gone, but she found herself pressed between Lou and the wall before she managed to finish her sentence.

“You want this _girlfriend experience_ to be real, huh, Debbie?” Lou inquired, parting Debbie’s legs with her knee as one of her hands found its way to Debbie’s throat and grabbed firmly. Debbie whimpered at the touch. “You thought tempting me would give you the release you’d been looking for?”

“Yes. I want you, Lou. I have always wanted you.” Debbie admitted, desperately leaning in for a kiss. Lou’s expression slightly softened as she felt her walls came tumbling down. How could she ever resist Debbie? Their lips crushed into each other and they kissed, biting, sucking, licking, and grasping at any and all movement, as though they were taking revenge on all the years they kept their hunger to themselves.

Lou was the one who broke the kiss, gasping for air. “And you thought acting like that and driving me mad was the only way to get me have you?” She panted out.

“Punish me,” Debbie shrugged, “I deserve it.”

“Oh, I’m gonna punish you. I’m gonna punish you hard.” Lou’s hand moved from Debbie’s throat to the back of her neck to tug at her fine hair. “So hard that you won’t be able to go anywhere without thinking how well I ravished you. You’ll start dripping the moment you remember how I ruined you.”

Debbie’s body was tightening against hers, her breaths were turning into short and fast puffs as she kept talking. She tapped on Debbie’s thigh twice before continuing to speak, ordering, “Take of your clothes, keep the heels and garters. On the bed. Quick.”

Debbie took her clothes off at a surprising speed, considering the fact that her legs were trembling with need. She got on the bed before making Lou repeat her words and spread her legs, wide enough to show how desperately turned on she was, making Lou grin. 

Lou eyed Debbie from head to toe while walking towards her, realizing how lucky she was to get her hands on such a beautiful woman— no, actually, she was not a random beautiful woman at her disposal, she was Debbie, her partner in crime, the person Lou’d sacrifice herself for without any second thoughts; and she was on her bed, squirming, legs wide open, core glistening as her juice dripped down the sheets, ready to do anything to be touched. Touched by Lou.

“You have so many good parts to make use of, don’t you think so, baby?” she murmured, as her fingers wandered on Debbie’s skin, trying to figure out what exactly she wanted to do. 

“I’m all yours,” Debbie shrugged. “No hard limits tonight, I’ve been waiting for this since forever.”

“What’s your safe word?” Lou asked as she started peppering kisses and bites all over Debbie’s body, marking every spot she could get her mouth on, first sucking the sensitive flesh and then caressing the hickeys she left with her tongue, warming her up.

“Diamonds,” answered Debbie, which caused Lou to smile against her abdomen.

“Good girl,” Lou praised. “I will be gagging you tonight, so as long as you are gagged I want you to tap on my skin three times if you ever feel uncomfortable, how does that sound?”

Debbie briefly muttered some words approving as she pressed her legs together, eyes shut, probably fantasizing about what was about to occur. It was so pleasurable to watch how easy it was to get Debbie to twitch with desire, without even properly touching her.

“You know, you could have just asked,” Lou said, starting to remove the layers of her clothing one by one, leaving Debbie in anticipation. “You could have just come to my room at one of those nights when we couldn’t keep our conversation clean.” A moan escaped Debbie’s lips as she squirmed on the bed. “I masturbated through all those nights, waiting for you to show up, being _exceptionally_ loud just so you could hear me. You never showed up. But today you decided to randomly tease me during a fucking job, because you’re in heat. Don’t you think that’s selfish, Debbie?”

“Yes, yes, Lou. I’m so sorry—“

“Oh, for God’s sake, stop apologizing,” Lou climbed onto the bed, now fully naked, and positioned herself over Debbie’s mouth, slowly lowering down, completely impromptu. “There are better things you can do using your tongue, let’s see if you can make it up to me.”

There was something about this angle, she was spread wide open, wider than she could ever manage on her back, her thighs shaking on either side of Debbie’s head as she explored every inch of her, that unlocked something primal in Lou. She soon realized it was a mistake sitting here, on Debbie’s face, as she lost the dominance she expected to hold over her second by second, because God, her tongue did wonders.

As Debbie’s mouth closed around her swollen clit and sucked, she groaned shakily and trembled as if her body was unsure what it would endure next. The tension building inside her felt different than anything she’d ever experienced, tighter, stronger, more destructive. The orgasm hit her fast and hard, dragging God knows how many aftershocks within itself. It took maybe a minute before she managed to completely collect herself and open her eyes— just to see Debbie’s hand moving between her legs, getting herself off.

“Is that how you make it up to me?” Lou inquired as she leaned down and stopped Debbie’s hand from moving.

“What are you planning to do about it?” Debbie asked playfully, unaware of what Lou was capable of, which made Lou laugh.

“You know what, Debbie,” Lou got off of Debbie, stood up and walked towards the cabinet facing the bed to open its lids and reveal the collection of sex toys she had. Debbie gasped upon the sight and Lou knew it was everything she’d dreamed of, from blindfolds to collars, spreaders to clamps... Gags, impact toys, dildos, electric wands, restraints... It was breathtaking, a sado-masochistic dream. Lou’d heard Debbie talk about the circles and the scenes she’d been in before, and she was well aware of the fact that Debbie would let her use every single one of these toys.  “I have just the perfect plan.” She took her time choosing a few pieces, making Debbie drool over her immaculate choices.

“I’m gonna cuff you,” she explained as she cuffed Debbie’s wrists together. “I’m gonna plug that cute little ass of yours,” she continued, and she slid a medium sized toy inside Debbie’s tight hole with the help of some lube, earning a loud moan. “I’m gonna gag you. Open up,” she adjusted the ball gag between Debbie’s lips, making sure she didn’t choke on it. “I’m gonna use anything I want on you. And you, little slut, won’t come unless I let you, even though that means I’ll be edging you a hundred times.”

Lou got her hands on the flogger she brought, before carefully grabbing Debbie by her hair and leading her towards her lap, “Let’s get you over my knee, shall we?” And then Debbie was bent over Lou’s knee, looking like a picture, with wrists cuffed behind, plug garnishing her bare ass and gag between her lips.

“Relax your muscles,” Lou warned before bringing the flogger down on Debbie’s right ass cheek, not hard, just enough impact for Debbie to get a sense of the weight of it and feel a slight sting. Debbie gasped, squirming at the little jolt of pain mixed with pleasure it sent through her body. She shifted her weight a little, getting more comfortable on Lou’s lap. The flogger came down on her left next, this time it a bit harder, and Lou knew it felt good. Soon she set a pace, starting a slow but steady pattern of striking one, waiting a moment, then striking the other. Debbie groaned, mouth open, drooling around the ball gag as she began to pant. All she could do was moan, rock her hips a little between strikes to get some friction while Lou continued to take the flogger to her ass.

“You’re enjoying this so much,” Lou set the flogger aside and chuckled as she moved her hand on Debbie’s reddened ass, fondling to ease her pain. She dipped her fingers between Debbie’s folds, careful enough to not let her get any pleasure out of the touch. Debbie trembled. “So much that you’re about to come just by flogging. Look at you, Debs, you’re drenched. Usually, good girls get spanked, but bad girls get nothing. I’m being very generous right now.”

Lou knew Debbie could take a lot of pain, and she desperately wanted to take a lot of pain, so she decided to let her have some fun before she got to play with her for her own pleasure. She approached the end of the bed, where she left the toys she chose, grabbing a red candle. “Are you alright with this?” She inquired, petting the brunettes hair to make sure she knew she was completely safe with her. If she wanted to stop, they would, and Lou could spend the whole night cuddling her. Though Debbie whined as she nodded her head yes, so Lou went on and lit the candle.

The first drops of wax hit Debbie’s right shoulder and rolled down onto Lou’s legs, leaving a hard, red trail. The second was to the left of the other, along her spine, which made Debbie twitch. The red stripes on her skin was complimenting the pink marks on her ass, turning into bruises in places. The next one was down on her shoulder blade and the wax collected in the hollow there. Debbie shifted a little. The wax caught and cracked on her skin in the most satisfying way. Her moans had become loud enough to echo in the room now, revealing how she was making the most of it.

“Enough,” Lou suddenly stopped and blew out the candle. “Now I’m going to remove your gag, and you’re going to tell me the first number that comes to your mind, understood?”

Debbie nodded and kept still as Lou unbuckled the gag. “Eight,” she managed to say between her breaths. Lou started peeling the wax flakes off Debbie’s back as she let her come back to her senses for a few good minutes before she started talking again. “You know what that number is for, Debbie? That’s how many times I’m going to edge you tonight before I finally let you come.”

“Lou, no, please. I _need_ to come, I can’t.”

“You can, and I know you’ve done more before,” Lou objected as she helped Debbie get up and straddle her lap, then handled the vibrator which had been resting on her side for a while now. “I intend to make you as frustrated as I am.”

They heard the wand buzz to life and moments later, Lou was dragging it across Debbie’s skin, against her nipples until they’d come to a even more hardened peak. Debbie’s back arched as her wrists forced the restraints, desperate to get rid of them and reach where she needed to be touched the most. Lou dragged the wand down the length of her abdomen one last time before allowing it to settle right on her clit. “Do not come,” Lou growled, her lips inches from Debbie’s ear. “You must tell me to stop when you are getting close. If you don’t, I’m done with you for tonight.”

She slowly brought three fingers into Debbie’s hot core, hearing her moan long and loud. Her walls were wrapped tightly around her fingers, clenching and clenching and just begging for release. But it was Lou’s time to play, and she was careful, immediately withdrawing the wand every time Debbie’s body began to twitch. She stopped counting how many times she edged Debbie after the fifth, tears were rolling down her cheeks as she lost one orgasm after another.

“Do you want to come, Debbie?” Lou asked once she was satisfied with the gorgeous mess sitting on her lap. Debbie could only agree with her head; she was shaking, weeping, squirming, and she looked so desperate— but somehow she managed to look so incredibly hot, and Lou wished for one second she were recording all these. “I’ll give you sixty seconds, and I’ll count,” she said, firmly. “I want you to get yourself off as many times you can.”

So Debbie did, and Lou had never witnessed such thing before, the number of times Debbie shuddered on her lap was _unbelievable._ Debbie crashed over the edge over and over, screaming out Lou’s name, along with choked cries, body finally quivering with release.

”That was fair,” Debbie mumbled once she’d come down from her high. “I should have teased you sooner.”

“Bet I can top this tomorrow,” Lou said, “And the day after, and the day after...” Lou laughed, pressing her face against the curve of Debbie’s neck. Debbie laughed along with her, stealing kisses while they fell back onto the bed, and Lou thought she couldn’t feel happier to be in this moment, with Debbie, and she couldn’t wait to see what future held for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Effy and the cat moans.mp3 group chat on Twitter for giving me the naughtiest ideas. I love you guys!
> 
> Tumblr: @witchcrat  
> Twitter: @chicuitita


End file.
